


When You Close Your Eyes Everything Changes

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Jangstuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Prompt Day 28: When you close your eyes everything changes





	When You Close Your Eyes Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> (థ __ థ)
> 
> (> __ <)

“You have to stay awake!”

There was so much blood everywhere. _So_ much blood.

“I’m…so…tired…” Angela gasped.

Fareeha pulled the doctor close and clutched her head to her breast as she looked around wildly for anyone to help.

Across from her, Lucio was down. His leg had been cut deeply, he’d probably always have a painful scar, if he made it out of here alive.

“’Reeha…I’m so cold.”

Fareeha looked down into the blonde’s blue eyes, they were slowly clouding over. She brushed the doctor’s bangs away from her face as she tried to give her whatever meager comfort she could.

“I know Angelface.” She looked around once more before she closed her eyes and braced herself. “I’m going to get us out of here.”

Her declaration was met with an earthshattering explosion, and she immediately fell back to the ground still holding the doctor.

Fareeha stood on shaky legs and the wound in her side gushed more blood. If she didn’t get them out now, she would be useless to help either of them.

She gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain. Brown eyes looked straight ahead as she refused to look around her. She tuned out Lucio’s cry for help. McCree’s gasps. Hana’s wet coughing. She couldn’t help them. Not when Angela was this bad and she wasn’t much better.

She’d send help when she made it out. _If_ she made it out.

“’Reeha…they need help…”

“I know, Angel.”

“I’ve got…to help them…”

Fareeha tightened her hold on the woman cradled in her arms as she staggered on. She didn’t answer the doctor.

“’Reeha?”

The taller woman continued on. Her ears were starting to ring, making it easier to tune out all the horrible noises around her.

“’Reeha, watch-” Angela yelped as a bullet ripped through the taller woman’s shoulder.

Fareeha cried out as her arm holding Angela behind the knees dropped to hang limply at her side.

Her other arm tightened painfully around the blonde as her body tried to instinctively clutch at the wound. She fell to one knee as she pushed past the black spots clouding her vision.

When Angela whimpered, Fareeha came back to herself. Luckily, they were now hidden behind a demolished truck, so the sniper didn’t have them in their sight anymore.

“Sorry, Angel.” She grunted. Fareeha sucked in a breath and maneuvered Angela so she was over her shoulder. She looked around for any other places of cover. The sniper was sure to be watching to make sure she was dead.

Fareeha stood and hurriedly ducked behind a building. She ran through the alley and tried not to trip on the garbage and litter…and bodies.

She ran for ages before she reached an opening and peeked around the side of the building.

There! Lights!

She squinted her eyes and found the Overwatch symbol on a tattered flag. The base seemed perfectly intact though.

She tightened her grip around Angela with renewed hope.

“We’re almost there, Angelface.”

She pressed on, staggering as fast as she could towards the tents. Fareeha called out when she got within hearing range as her legs began to give out on her.

“Help!” she nearly screamed. Her muscles shook as she tried to stand and failed. She sucked in another lungful of air and shouted for help again.

This time, someone peeked out of the tent. Her mother. Fareeha could have wept with relief.

Ana disappeared inside the tent and returned with Winston.

They helped bring the two injured women inside. Fareeha was fussed over by Ana as Winston carefully laid the blonde on the cot next to her.

“I still…I can’t believe we made it.” Fareeha’s cheeks were beginning to sting from her wide smile, another added pain to her abused body. “Right, Angelface?”

Silence.

“Angela?”

Fareeha turned her head to see her wife lying in the bed beside hers. Her blue eyes stared back vacantly.

“No.”

“Fareeha…she’s…” Winston took his glasses off as he removed his large hand from checking for a pulse on Angela's neck.

“No!” Fareeha sat up in bed, injuries be damned. She stretched across the space that separated the two of them. “She was just…”

How long had she been carrying her and not realizing that she…that Angela was already…

Ana tried to heal her…to no avail.

Her mother turned sorrowful eyes to Fareeha. “I can heal some of the most extensive injuries one can possibly imagine…but I can’t bring the dead back. That was something only Angela could do.”

Fareeha felt her throat close as her stomach sank. So…Angela was really gone.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Fareeha.”

Fareeha didn’t know which of the two apologized, she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to her, was the hand that delicately brushed over Angela’s brow and gently closed her eyes.

Fareeha’s world dimmed as she returned to lying in her bed. She retreated within herself as Angela was transferred somewhere else.

Nothing mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Fareeha didn't die this time. v.v


End file.
